Rindu
by noxye
Summary: Jadi, saat pekerjaan yang menguras emosi jiwa dan raganya selesai. Sasuke segera meluncur ke rumah. Sedikit bersyukur karena Hinata ternyata ada di rumah.


**A Sasuhina Fanfiction**

 **Rindu oleh Noxye**

 **Naruto oleh Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn : Adult content, OOC, Typo, etc**

 **Happy Reading and DLDR**

 **-o-**

"Ah."

Hinata melenguh, atau lebih tepatnya menggeram. Lelaki yang sedang menindih tubuhnya ini menggigit kecil bagian lehernya. Bisa dipastikan, bekasnya tidak akan mudah hilang.

"Uhm."

Lagi, Hinata melenguh. Kali ini lenguhan nikmat tatkala lidah sang lelaki itu mengitari puncak dadanya. Kemudian memasukan puncak dada yang tegang itu ke dalam mulut. Tak lupa, puncak dada yang sebelah pun diapit dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk. Dipelintir pelan.

Kedua tangan kecil Hinata tak menganggur begitu saja.

Kedua tangan itu melingkari bagian belakang kepala dengan mahkota hitam malam. Sesekali meremas sensual demi menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang didapat dari puncak dadanya.

"Sasuke," Hinata memanggil si lelaki itu.

Sasuke menghentikan aktifitas memanjakan puncak dada Hinata yang menegang. Mengeluarkan puncak dada itu dan meninggalkan jejak saliva yang cukup banyak.

Ah. Sepertinya Hinata sudah tidak sabar.

"Hm?"

Sasuke memandang sosok ayu Hinata yang sayu. Wajah memerah dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Kelopak pearl itu berkabut napsu. Menyeringai tipis. Sasuke mencium bibir kenyal Hinata yang sedikit membengkak.

Ciuman yang cukup dalam. Sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakan begitu saja.

Dengan sengaja dirinya menggesekkan batang kemaluannya pada bibir bawah Hinata. Dan sukses membuat Hinata bergerak gelisah.

Tautan bibir keduanya terputus.

"Please."

Hinata memohon untuk segera diloloskan dari siksaan ini.

Pun sama dengan Sasuke. Dirinya sudah menahan ini sejak dua hari yang lalu. Tumpukan berkas sialan itu selalu menahan Sasuke untuk berduaan dengan Hinata.

Jadi, saat pekerjaan yang menguras emosi jiwa dan raganya selesai. Sasuke segera meluncur ke rumah. Sedikit bersyukur karena Hinata ternyata ada di rumah.

"Kupastikan kau tidak bisa berjalan sayang," ungkap Sasuke.

Hinata tertawa. Kabut napsu yang mengitarinya perlahan menyebar hilang digantikan tawa geli. Tiap kali dirinya bercinta dengan Sasuke mana pernah Hinata baik dipagi harinya. Butuh dua kali dua puluh empat jam untuk bisa bergerak. Ya... Walau masih ada banyak nyeri dan ngilu dibagian tubuh bawahnya.

Hinata mengusap kedua pipi Sasuke. Menyingkirkan beberapa helaian gelap yang menutupi dahi dan sebagian hidung Sasuke. Sepertinya, Hinata harus membantu Sasuke memangkas sedikit rambut yang mulai memanjang ini.

"Kau mana pernah membuatku berjalan normal esoknya."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Dahinya dia tenggelamkan diperpotongan leher kiri Hinata. Menghirup aroma lavender yang samar-samar mulai hilang tergantikan dengan aroma percintaan yang panas.

"Aku merindukanmu," Bibir Sasuke mencium leher Hinata dalam dan sarat akan kerinduan yang medalam. "Sangat rindu, Hinata."

Hinata memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Yang membuat bagian selatan Sasuke sedikit masuk ke dalam bibir bagian bawah Hinata. Sasuke pasti sengaja. Sialan sekali.

"Aku disini untukmu, Sasuke."

Hinata memeluk erat Sasuke. Kedua dadanya yang tergolong ukuran D cup menghimpit dada rata Sasuke yang seksi.

Hinata harus bisa menjadi yang memaklumi bagaimana pekerjaan Sasuke selalu menyita waktu mereka berdua. Belum lagi dengan kunjungan mendadak ke beberapa cabang perusahaan Uchiha Corps. Asalkan Sasuke selalu mengabarinya walau hanya kata 'Aku merindukanmu' saja sudah cukup membuat Hinata bahagia.

Saat Hinata mulai menyelami beberapa ingatan kecil yang membuatnya semakin menyukai Sasuke. Nyatanya ia merasakan sesuatu dibawah sana yang mencoba masuk.

"Menyebalkan," ucap pelan Hinata tepat ditelinga Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya. Memposisikan diri dan menghujam tubuh Hinata.

"Uh."

Kembali Hinata melenguh. Sesuatu yang berada dibawah sana telah masuk semuanya. Ukurannya jauh berbeda dari biasanya. Ah, mungkin karena terlalu lama terkurung.

"Masih sempit seperti biasanya," Sasuke sedikit menghentak pinggulnya. Membuat desahan erotis keluar dari mulut Hinata.

"Dan kau semakin menggembung saja."

Hinata meraih belakang kepala Sasuke dan menyatukan bibir mereka kembali. Hanya sebentar.

Sasuke melumat puncak dada kanan Hinata. Dan tak lupa ia menghentak pinggulnya untuk menuntaskan segala kerinduannya.

Semakin dalam dan dalam.

"Sasu~"

Hinata terus mengumandangkan nama Sasuke tiap kali dirinya merasakan kejantanan Sasuke merasukinya.

Semakin dalam. Semakin keras. Dan semakin liar.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa dirinya akan mencapai puncak. Membuat Sasuke semakin liar bergerak didalam Hinata. Pun sama dengan Hinata, gelombang itu akan mencapainya sebentar lagi.

"Sasuke~"

Panggilan Hinata untuk Sasuke menandakan bahwa dirinya sudah sampai pada titiknya. Sedangkan Sasuke masih menghentak Hinata. Sebentar lagi pun ia akan mencapai titiknya.

Sasuke ambruk dengan menindih Hinata. Gelombang kenikmatan masih menyelimuti Sasuke.

-0-

Bunyi jam weker membuat Hinata membuka mata dengan enggan. Menatap jam yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh tepat diatas meja lampu tidur. Tangannya meraih jam weker itu dan mematikannya.

Setelah meletakkan jam itu. Lengan kekar Sasuke melingkari perutnya. Membuat sedikit ngilu dibagian bawah.

"Jam berapa?"

"Tujuh."

Hanya gumaman yang Hinata dengar setelahnya. Dan jangan lupakan pelukan erat diperutnya.

"Aku mau mandi dan buat sarapan."

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Tapi aku yang lapar."

Sedikit tidak rela Sasuke melepaskan Hinata dari pelukannya. Dengan bertelanjang diri, Hinata menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar. Mandi air hangat akan mengurangi rasa ngilu pada bagian bawah tubuhnya ini.

Sasuke benar-benar keterlaluan. Lima kali bercinta dalam semalam. Ah sebenarnya dari sore hari pukul empat. Tapi tetap saja tidak manusiawi. Beruntungnya tubuh Hinata masih kuat menghadapi kebrutalan bercinta Sasuke.

Selesai mandi, Hinata turun ke lantai bawah untuk membuat sarapan. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih bergelung dengan selimut hangatnya.

Sarapan sederhana. Roti bakar dan segelas teh hangat.

Saat Sasuke di rumah. Biasanya ia akan diajak keluar untuk makan atau sekedar jalan-jalan ditaman.

Mempunyai suami seorang Direktur Utama sebuah perusahaan besar dan sudah mendunia membuat Hinata harus ekstra sabar, pengertian, dan sedikit memendam rasa rindu ketika suami tidak pulang kerumah.

Mungkin kalau Hinata hamil dan memiliki anak, Sasuke akan sering berada dirumah.

Ide cemerlang.

Segera saja Hinata berlari ke kamar. Dengan tergesa menaiki ranjang dan menaiki tubuh suaminya yang masih tertidur. Membuat Sasuke terlonjak kaget.

"Buat aku hamil Sasuke."

Uhuk.


End file.
